lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gujarati
Overview 'Gujarati '''is an Indo-Aryan language native to the Indian state of Gujarat. It is part of the greater Indo-European language family. Gujarati is descended from Old Gujarati (''circa 1100–1500 AD). In India, it is the official language in the state of Gujarat, as well as an official language in the union territories of Daman and Diu and Dadra and Nagar Haveli. As of 2011, Gujarati is the 6th most widely spoken language in India by number of native speakers, spoken by 55.5 million speakers which amounts to about 4.5% of the total Indian population. It is the 26th most widely spoken language in the world by number of native speakers as of 2007. The Gujarati language is more than 700 years old and is spoken by more than 55 million people worldwide. Outside of Gujarat, Gujarati is spoken in many other parts of South Asia by Gujarati migrants, especially in Mumbai and Pakistan (mainly in Karachi). Gujarati is also widely spoken in many countries outside South Asia by the Gujarati diaspora. In North America, Gujarati is one of the fastest growing and most widely-spoken Indian languages in Canada and the United States. In Europe, Gujaratis form the second largest of the British South Asian speech communities, and Gujarati is the fourth most commonly spoken language in the U.K.'s capital London. Gujarati is also spoken in Southeast Africa, particularly in Kenya, Uganda, Tanzania, Zambia and South Africa. Elsewhere, Gujarati is spoken to a lesser extent in China (particularly Hong Kong), Singapore, Australia and Middle Eastern countries such as Bahrain. Influence from other languages English English became the current foreign source of new vocabulary. English had and continues to have a considerable influence over Indian languages. Loanwords include new innovations and concepts, first introduced directly through British colonialism, and then streaming in on the basis of continued English language dominance in the post-colonial period. Besides the category of new ideas is the category of English words that already have Gujarati counterparts which end up replaced or existed alongside with. The major driving force behind this latter category has to be the continuing role of English in modern India as a language of education, prestige, and mobility. In this way, Indian speech can be sprinkled with English words and expressions, even switches to whole sentences. In matters of sound, English alveolar consonants map as retroflexes rather than dentals. Two new characters were created in Gujarati to represent English /æ/'s and /ɔ/'s. Levels of Gujarati-ization in sound vary. Some words don't go far beyond this basic transpositional rule, and sound much like their English source, while others differ in ways, one of those ways being the carrying of dentals. As English loanwards are a relatively new phenomenon, they adhere to English grammar, as tatsam words adhere to Sanskrit. Though that isn't to say that the most basic changes have been underway: many English words are pluralized with Gujarati o'' over English "s". Also, with Gujarati having three genders, genderless English words must take one. Though often inexplicable, gender assignment may follow the same basis as it is expressed in Gujarati: vowel type, and the nature of word meaning. Portuguese The smaller foothold the Portuguese had in wider India had linguistic effects. Gujarati took up a number of words, while elsewhere the influence was great enough to the extent that creole languages came to be. Comparatively, the impact of Portuguese has been greater on coastal languages and their loans tend to be closer to the Portuguese originals. The source dialect of these loans imparts an earlier pronunciation of ''ch as an affricate instead of the current standard of ʃ. Gujarati excerpt from Wikipedia article "ગુજરાતી ભાષા" ઇન્ડિયા સ્ક્વેર, જર્સી સિટી, ન્યુ જર્સી, યુએસએ વિશ્વભરમાં ઘણાં શહેરી જિલ્લાઓમાં ગુજરાતીએ ઉચ્ચ ભાષાકીય પ્રાધાન્ય પ્રાપ્ત કર્યું છે, ખાસ કરીને ન્યુ યોર્ક સિટી મેટ્રોપોલિટન એરિયામાં. 1 99 7 માં આશરે 46 મિલિયન બોલનારાઓ પૈકી, આશરે 45.5 મિલિયન લોકો ભારતમાં વસ્યા હતા, યુગાંડામાં 150,000, તાંઝાનિયામાં 50,000, કેન્યામાં 50,000 અને કરાચી, પાકિસ્તાનમાં આશરે 100,000 હતા. સેંકડો હજારો મેમનિસ જે સ્વયં-ઓળખાણ આપતા નથી. ગુજરાતી તરીકે, પરંતુ ગુજરાત રાજ્યની અંદરના પ્રદેશમાંથી કરા. જો કે, પાકિસ્તાનના ગુજરાતી સમુદાયના નેતાઓ દાવો કરે છે કે કરાચીમાં 3 મિલિયન ગુજરાતી વક્તાઓ છે. મૌરિટિયન લોકોની વસ્તી અને રિયુનિયન ટાપુના મોટાભાગના લોકો ગુજરાતી વંશના છે, જેમાંના કેટલાક હજુ પણ ગુજરાતી બોલતા હોય છે. ઉત્તર અમેરિકામાં એક નોંધપાત્ર ગુજરાતી બોલતા વસ્તી અસ્તિત્વ ધરાવે છે, ખાસ કરીને ન્યુ યોર્ક સિટી મેટ્રોપોલિટન એરિયા અને ગ્રેટર ટોરોન્ટો એરિયામાં, જે અનુક્રમે 1,00,000 થી વધુ સ્પીકરો અને 75,000 થી વધુ સ્પીકરો ધરાવે છે, પરંતુ યુનાઇટેડ સ્ટેટ્સના મોટાભાગના મેટ્રોપોલિટન વિસ્તારોમાં પણ છે. અને કેનેડા 2011 ની વસતિ ગણતરી મુજબ, ગ્રેટર ટૉરન્ટો વિસ્તારના ગુજરાતી ભાષામાં સત્તરમો સૌથી વધુ બોલાતી ભાષા છે, અને ઉર્દૂ, પંજાબી અને તમિલ પછીની ચોથી સૌથી વધુ દક્ષિણ એશિયન ભાષા છે. યુકેમાં 200,000 જેટલા લોકો છે, તેમાંના ઘણા લંડન વિસ્તારમાં સ્થિત છે, ખાસ કરીને ઉત્તર પશ્ચિમ લંડનમાં, પણ બર્મિંગહામ, માન્ચેસ્ટર અને લિસેસ્ટર, કોવેન્ટ્રી, બ્રેડફોર્ડ અને લેન્કેશાયરમાં આવેલા ભૂતપૂર્વ મિલનાં શહેરોમાં. આ નંબરોનો એક ભાગ પૂર્વ આફ્રિકન ગુજરાતીઓનો સમાવેશ થાય છે, જેઓ તેમના નવા સ્વતંત્ર નિવાસી દેશોમાં (ખાસ કરીને યુગાન્ડા, જ્યાં ઇદી અમીને 50,000 એશિયનો હાંકી કાઢ્યા હતા) માં આફ્રિકનકરણની નીતિઓ વધારીને, અનિશ્ચિત વાયદા અને નાગરિકત્વ હેઠળ છોડી દીધી હતી. મોટા ભાગના, બ્રિટિશ પાસપોર્ટ સાથે, યુકેમાં સ્થાયી થયા હતા. 10 30 યુકેમાં વિદ્યાર્થીઓ માટે જીસીએસઈ વિષય તરીકે ગુજરાતીની ઓફર કરવામાં આવે છે. Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Indo-Aryan Languages Category:Asia Category:India